GerIta- Holy Roman Nightmares
by Svs1
Summary: Italy has been having bad dreams, an after a small fuss, Italy admits to Germany that his nightmares are about Holy Roman Empire. After Germany and Italy run to their brothers for help, Germany is faced with the problem of admitting his almost-forgotten past or potentially lose his lover. Rated T for now. May change. Many moments of PruCan.
1. Nightmares

For the third night in a row, Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas woke up screaming and crying. His fists were clenched and covering his ears as he sat up and shook his head. He wasn't screaming anymore, but was sobbing loudly. His lover, Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt, sat up again and hugged him tightly, making quiet shushing noises.

"Calm down... It was just a nightmare, Italy. It isn't real." Germany said for the third time.

This time, Italy said something different as a response. "G-Germany! It is re-real! It's a mem-or-y!" He yelled between sobs.

"Memory?" Germany was stroking Italy's hair to calm him down, and after at least five minutes, Italy was left shaking in silent tears, but he wasn't sobbing.

"Italy, what do you mean memory?" Germany asked. Italy was leaning against him, half-asleep already.

"It's something that happened when I was a little kid... I can't stop having nightmares about it..." Italy sighed. "Remember how I told you my first love was a boy? It's him..."

Germany sighed. "Tell me what you keep dreaming about."

Italy shook his head. "N-No... It's not fair. I have you. I'm a bad boy! I'm bad for remembering him!"

"No, you aren't! You can't help your nightmares. Just go to sleep. I'm right here..."

Italy nodded, and quickly fell asleep. He didn't have another nightmare that night.

* * *

Italy was awake before Germany, so when the German woke up, he was alarmed.

"Italy? Why are you awake so early?" He asked.

Italy turned around with more tears in his eyes. "I need to tell you about my dream."

Germany sat all the way up with a frown. It had to be serious. "Go ahead..."

"Well... It's not very long," Italy started. "It's the last time I saw him. He was going to war."

This sounded familiar, but Germany couldn't remember where from. But it was familiar. He could vaguely remember a similar scene...

"He promised me he'd be back..."

How did Germany know this? From where could he remember it?

"But he never did," Italy finished.

Germany's heart stopped. There was no way... "Italy... What was his name?"

Italy looked him in the eyes. "He was Holy Rome."

Now Germany's heart was beating fast. His eyes became wide. No... How could he not have realized it before?! The name Italy... It should have been obvious! And the curl, and permanently closed eyes! How did he not put together the pieces before? Germany turned around and ran out the door, and didn't stop until he got to Canada's house, where he knew his older brother Prussia was staying. When he busted through the door, Prussia jumped and Canada dropped his fork, as they were eating breakfast.

"Well hello, West. How unexpected and completely rude!" Prussia crossed his arms and looked at his brother angrily, but his expression turned shocked as he saw his brother was sad, and it seemed a little scared. He got up quickly and stood in front of Germany. "What's wrong?"

Germany said three simple letters. "HRE."

Prussia gasped and hugged his little brother tightly. The past can hurt sometimes.

* * *

Italy stood in complete shock for minutes before tears streamed down his cheeks. Japan walked out slowly. He'd heard the door slam shut when Germany ran out, and waited until he thought things had calmed down.

"Italy?" He asked.

Italy turned around, wiping his eyes. It wasn't helpful, though, as he began to cry again.

Japan gasped. "Italy, what happened?"

Italy didn't answer him, though. Instead, he cried, "LOVINO!" And fled to his brother's house.

"What happened?" Was all Japan could say. He shook his head, sighed, and went back to his room.

* * *

Italy flung open the door to Romano, his older brother's, house, then collapsed in front of the door. He pushed his knees to his chest and sobbed loudly. Romano ran out of his room and, without bothering to ask what was wrong, fell to his knees beside Italy and pulled him into a tight, protective hug.

"Quiet, brother," Romano stroked his little brother's hair carefully. "It's okay. Hey, come on, brother! Please don't cry!"

It took at least an hour for Italy to calm down. Romano was sitting on the couch, still stroking Italy's hair, while Italy was lying down with his head in Romano's lap.

"Germany hates me..." He muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Brothers being brotherly. YES I support the HRE is Germany theory! Don't bitch at me about it! Anyway, yeah. Brothers being brotherly. So you guys will see large amounts of brotherly love n this, and Romano and Prussia taking good care of their younger siblings, because they actually care. IT WILL BE SWEET.**


	2. He Hates Me

"What?" Romano narrowed his eyes. "What the hell did that potato-eating bastard do to you?!"

"He ran away, Frattelo!" Italy sat up and clutched his own arms. "I told him about my nightmares! That is was dreaming about another boy! And he ran away! I'm bad! Bad, bad Veneziano!" He began to hit his head.

"Hey, no! Frattelo, stop that!" Romano grabbed his brother's arm and stared into his crying eyes. "Who the hell are you dreaming about anyway?!"

"I think you remember him, Romano.. It was Holy Rome."

Romano paled. "The Holy Roman Empire?"

The northern half of Italy nodded. "Si. Don't you remember him? We used to chase each other! We had so much fun until he l-"

"SHIT!" Romano yelled, jumping up and thus scaring his younger bother. "Not him! Damnit! Does that ex-country know about this?! Does he know you told his Frattelo?!"

"R-Romano... That was really mean... To call him an ex-nat-"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" Romano was pissed off. He and Prussia had worked so hard to keep this from their brothers until they both were ready. There plan was falling to pieces.

"I-I think so... M-Maybe G-Germany went to him... Like I w-went to you..." Italy was crying again. Never had he hard his brother drop the F-Bomb, even being how he is. It scared him.

"Damnit, Frattelo.. I'm sorry..." Romano sighed and sat back down on the couch. "I'll call Prussia. We have some explaining to do..."

* * *

"West, you don't even know what those letters mean!" Prussia yelled. He had been pacing but stopped and stared at his brother.

"Nein, but you said to tell them to you if something sounded familiar but I don't know where from!" Germany replied. "You know something!"

Prussia went pale. "This isn't the time... Look, just calm down!"

"Prussia, what aren't you telling me?"

"Sit down. I'll explain slowly..."

"Gil, what's going on?" Canada whispered, finally speaking up to say something.

"Heh... Reawaken the dead, you could say..." Prussia chuckled nervously.

"Explain what?" Germany sat on the couch and crossed his arms.

"About the day I first met you in that battlefield..." The albino sat next to his brother.

Germany rolled his piercing blue eyes. "I was there, you know... I know how it went."

Prussia smirked. "You know a lot less about it then you think."

* * *

**A/N: YOU DON'T REALIZE HOW HARD IT WAS TO SAY THOSE TWO WORDS THAT ROMANO SAID. I have my limits. I crossed my own line. As long as I'm here, I'll tell you that it isn't actually explained for a few chapters. And also after the German Brothers fight a little. The Italian Brothers don't fight as much as Lovi yells at Feli in frustration. As always, enjoy!**


End file.
